In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing para-iodohalobenzene compounds such as p-iodofluorobenzene and p-iodochlorobenzene. In another aspect, this invention relates to the iodination of aromatic compounds in the presence of transition metal halide catalysts.
The iodination of aromatic compounds, in particular para-halobenzene compounds, is known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes to produce iodo-compounds, in particular para-iodobenzene compounds, at a higher selectivity than achieved by known processes.